Undercover
by BellatrixAnnabethZivaEmilyPren
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Tony fic where they are undercover at a ball.


"Wow, look who can dress up nicely," I said looking at Tony for the first time this night as we in the bullpen about to be briefed on tonight's mission. Tony was wearing this expensive three piece suit. It had a black and grey color scheme.

"I would say the same about you," Tony said looking me up and down. I was wearing this bright red dress with my hair all up.

"I see you guys are already practising for tonight," McGee said to us, the both of us face him confused looks. "With the lovey dovey expressions."

"Don't make me hit you," Tony said moving toward McGee and McGee started to move away.

"Oh, get a room," Gibbs said walking into the bullpen. Behind him, Abby and Director Shepard were walking behind him.

Gibbs didn't look like he was expected to be here as he was dressed in sweatpants and his NIS sweatshirt. Abby, on the other hand was wearing clothes that for her passed as professional because she was wearing solid black with no dog color and no 6 inch platform shoes. The Director was wearing a women's suit, looking great as usual.

Gibbs pointed at McGee, then at the plasma, and waited for something to pop up.

"You guys will be infiltrating this navy ball, where we think that a drug ring is going on," Shepard said and looking at Gibbs to continue explaining what was going on.

"I got intel that a couple of high ranking officers were running this ring and we are going to crash it," Gibbs said boldly then paused to look the two of us up and down. "You guys look perfect. So, not all the administration are going to be at the ball but the 10 admirals that are going to be there."

"Are we there to arrest them?" Tony asked, folding his arms.

"When you get the go ahead," Director Shepard said. "Gibbs, you should change into something more fit to arrest high ranking officials of the US Navy."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and started to walk out but stopped.

"There will be a couple more agents as the staff and SWAT will on call around the ball to raid," Gibbs said then turning to Abby. "Do I still have that backup suit in your lab?"

"Of course," Abby responded. "Same place where you put it."

He left to go change and the Director completely took over telling us the fact of the case.

"The cover is that the two of you are married," The Director said and I chuckled that the group turned to me. The Director still had a neutral face, McGee and Tony both had raised eyebrows and looked at each other, while Abby was smirking.

"Sorry, the thought of marrying Tony made me laugh," I said, feeling my face go red and turning away. "Please, ignore me."

"The both of you are liaisons from the Navy to NCIS. (Y/N), you're in the legal department and Tony you're an agent," Director Shepard said ignoring what just happened. "The codeword is 'goose', so if either of you feel as if the cover is about to be blow or something else comes up."

The Director looked at Abby and nodded. Abby picked up a bag that was at her feet and took out a two mics and cameras to put on us.

"As soon as Abby is done, go to the car so we can all leave," The Director said while turning. "I'm going to find Gibbs then leave."

"Do you think anything there's anything in between them?" McGee asked looking in the area that Director Shepard had gone. It didn't take long for Abby to hand me glasses with the camera and to place the mic in the middle of my cleavage and I had leaned down at the side of McGee's desk.

"Nah," Tony said, trying to look at what Abby was doing with the mic on his shirt. "Abby, please stop stabbing me. Besides, even if they were together I don't think it would be this obvious."

"Are you to together?" McGee asked turning toward us. Abby had a smirk on her face and Tony's expression clearly showed that if Abby wasn't holding in place he would have hit McGee at the back of the head.

"Well, if you don't want your ass kicked you would know we aren't," Tony answered as he pointed to my face. McGee followed his finger and jumped.

"OK, I won't ask again," McGee said sitting down. It became dead silent. We heard the rustling from all the others desks. You could cut the tension with a butter knife.

"So, both of the mic's should work," Abby said walking over to her bag and taking out this thing to probably test it. "I'll turn this thing on and test it."

She nodded at us to indicate that we were ready to hear something and we nodded back.

"Checking," She said and Tony and I nodded that we could hear her. "So, the van or whatever you our people will be on should be able to hear you guys and vice versa."

Gibbs and the director walked into the bullpen together and Gibbs had indeed changed.

"I just checked their equipment and their ready to go," Abby said looking at the both of them. With that, they started to move out of the building but Gibbs looked back to us.

"Are you guys waiting for an invitation?" Gibbs said to the three of us and it sparked us to move. The three of us trapped our stuff and went with them. In the rush I heard Abby yell out 'good luck.'

* * *

Tony and I had arrived in a limo and before I could reach for my fire Tony was already there opening it and offering a hand so I could get out.

"What a gentlemen," I said with a smile while I got out. Once I was out I put a hand on his elbow that he also offered me and we started walking toward the entrance. "It's a beautiful night."

"It is," Tony responded but he wasn't looking at the sky as I was, he was looking at me. I looked at him and blushed. "I didn't say anything earlier but you really do look amazing."

"You don't look too shabby," I said. We finally got to the entrance and there was a couple of men getting our invitations which Shepard gave Tony on the way here. I was to distracted to look at this castle looking building. It was lit up with so many beautiful colors.

We were surrounded by people that were also well dress and men in their navy uniforms. I felt Tony move out of my grasp and I turned to see him give a man with an outstretched hand our invitation. The man looked at it, nodded while giving it to the boy next to him and let us go through.

"Well, that was easy," Tony said in a hushed whisper in my ear. "Now, come the hard part."

We entered this room that seemed didn't seem to be the main place where everyone was but it was still fascinating to be in as the roof seemed to be 20 to 30 feet tall. We followed the crowd of people into the grand ballroom and along the way Tony was pointing out the generals.

"I feel like James Bond," Tony said with a soft smile that looked great on him.

"Ok, 007," I said with a chuckle. "Does that make me a Bond girl?"

"An exotic, beautiful woman on the elbow of, I say so myself, a handsome man, it does make you a Bond girl," Tony responded and I started to laugh.

"Pay attention," we heard Gibbs on our mic. "Or I'll slap the back of your head."

It had taken a couple minutes to get into the ballroom but we did enter it was a grand room with an area to dance and this huge chandelier. The comment had made Tony, and me, be quiet as we were sat at our designated table. Soon, we heard a song start to play and a couple of other couples had gotten up to dance which led Tony grabbing my hand and dragging us to the dance floor.

"The ring leader seems to be talking to a couple of officers," Tony said, seemingly into the mic, looking past my head. "You know, (y/n), I didn't know you were such a great dancer."

"There are things that surprise us all," I said smiling. While Tony was watching the general behind me I was watching someone else behind Tony. "Like, exchanging drugs in the middle of a crowded room."

"Go, go, go," I heard Director Shepard said as I bet she also saw what I did.

I lifted my dress and got my gun as Tony also got a gun. Some of the staff had also drawn their weapons while other staff were leading the screaming guests out of the room. All the people involved seem to know they were caught as they had their hands in the air with guns pointed to their faces. I saw Gibbs and seat members come into the room. Finally, they were all arrested and we were leaving.

"Now, that really felt like a Bond moment," Tony said as we were walking of the castle. We started to walk toward the van we knew was from NCIS not before Tony stopped me a couple dozen feet before. "I've been wanting to do this all night."

Tony said, closing the space between us and stroked my face before kissing me.


End file.
